Win a Week with Sesshoumaru Taisho
by Brilliant Demise
Summary: Winning a stay in a fabulous five-star hotel with a practically unlimited spending budget for one week? Vacation! Winning said week with one guy you absolutely hate? Disaster.
1. The Winner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the only time I'll be stating it.**

**Author's Note: This is the newest, updated version of the introduction. Enjoy!**

**Win a Week with Sesshoumaru Taisho**

**By: Brilliant Demise**

**Introduction**

**The Winner**

The bell rang and, in a rush of excitement, all of the students packed their stuff, whispering about the most talked about event of the year.

"Okay, everyone! Have a nice Christmas break and don't forget the book reports are due when you get back!" I called after them. I looked down at the list and sighed. Almost all of the girls, and even some of the boys (who I had thought about referring to the counselor), had chosen a book by the "Unspoken Author" as he had come to be called in my classroom.

I sighed. Finally, Christmas break. Exactly nine days until old St. Nicholas would be sliding down children's chimneys and spreading joy. I was so excited to see Inuyasha. He had been on a trip to England on business for a little over four months, and I missed him terribly. We were going to a romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. That meant something big, and I was pretty sure what that something was.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" A head peeked in my door, seemingly reading my mind.

I smiled. "Sango!" I chimed.

She enveloped me in a hug. "So... Ready for your _special_ _night_, tonight?"

I hit her shoulder playfully. "We don't know if it's going to be _tonight_." I fake modesty like a pro.

She laughed. "Don't give me that bullshit. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, just this little black number I picked out the other day..." I trail off with a wink.

She pranced around me like a little girl, humming the Wedding March. "It's going to be a _very_ merry Christmas!"

Laughing, I grabbed my purse. "Let's not jump to conclusions. You know how Inuyasha can be."

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Ok, Kags. Go with the fake modesty plot. That's fine. But I expect you to tell me _everything_ tomorrow at the cafe, and don't be late or I'll kick your ass. They announce the _winner _tomorrow!"

I threw her a look.

"Oh, right. 'Unspoken Author' and all that. I'll see you tomorrow then, Ayame set me up on a blind date, and she says this guy is like, _gorgeous! _If she wasn't marrying Kouga in a few days, she'd probably jump him!" She paused for a second. "Then again, since he's _so_ in love with you, you could change his mind." She winked and left the room before I could thoroughly murder her.

I shook my head, gathering the rest of my paperwork, smiling lightly to myself. I couldn't deny it any longer.

_Tonight_ was my big night.

I walked the halls of Shikon High, with the music of the Wedding March stuck in my head.

_Dinner_

My fingers tapped nervously on the burgundy table cloth. Across the flickering candles and roses, he sat, my dear Inuyasha. His golden eyes stared warmly into mine, with a sense of amusement hiding behind them. His rugged features were complimented by his long silverish white hair that fell midway down his back in a ponytail. He was perfect.

"Kags, we need to talk," His sweet voice broke me out of my ravine.

"About what?" I asked.

"Um, Kags, you see..." He seemed to not know how to get the words out.

And then, for the first time all night, I noticed his discomfort. He sat rigidly in his chair, eyes never keeping in contact with mine for more than a mere second.

My stomach was in knots as I leaned forward, "What is it?"

"While in London, I saw Kikyo..."

I suddenly felt very nauseous. Kikyo was my cousin. Her parents died when she was twelve and I was nine and she moved in with us two months later. She hated me since the moment we met, but I never so much as talked to her the wrong way. For a long while I even idolized her. That is, until she decided to make my life a living hell when she was a senior and I a freshman. She had also been his girlfriend before me, but he had never gotten over her. He told me as much on our first date. In fact, last time she had visited the city, he had left me to be with her, though she made it clear that she did not want him. So I begged him to get back with me, and he eventually did. That was four years ago. If he had seen her, and she was in a possibly okay mood, there was no doubt he had cheated on me.

"Oh," was my only reply.

"And she's willing to have me back..." He avoided my gaze.

Tears stung in my eyes. "So this is what this dinner was for? You took me here so I wouldn't make a scene? So you can go back to that _bitch_ who doesn't even care about you?"

Fury inflamed in his eyes as he suddenly held my gaze. "Don't talk about her that way!" he growled.

"All she's ever done is hurt us. The only reason she's even taking you back now is because she doesn't want us to be happy!"

"She's not like that!"

"Hell yes, she is! I would know. I'm the one who lived with her for six years. Besides, how the hell are you two going to keep up a long distance relationship?"

"She's moving back here," he said simply.

"So... that's it?" I asked, feeling pathetic.

He nodded, and we seemed to fall into a pit of silence.

I stood, picking up my wine glass ignoring the tears falling down my cheeks. The entire restaurant seemed to zero in on me, halting their conversations.

"A toast to the cruelest person alive!" I said aloud, holding my wine in the air. I raised the glass to my lips, took a sip, and then threw the rest in his face.

Grabbing my purse and coat, I left.

_Late That Night_

As I sat in the bar, I gazed out the window at the pitch black sky. The rain fell from it like tiny teardrops, as though the sky was crying for me also. I smoothed out my new black dress I bought just for tonight, and took another gulp of my drink.

Inuyasha. I once more wiped away the tear that appeared on my cheek. Cars sped by on the road outside. People passed by the window, beaming with happiness. God, how I envied them. Life went on. My gaze rose to the colorful red and green lights on a huge tree across the tree. Under it stood twelve carolers singing those cheerful songs I couldn't bear to hear at the moment.

Suddenly a man walked in, and before the door closed I heard their voices drifting across the road singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

'Yeah,' I thought to myself, 'A merry Christmas.'

I raised the glass to my lips, and growled, frustrated that it was once again empty. I then sighed as I saw my reflection in the light reflected in the window. I was a wreck. My hair was messed up and frizzy. My cheeks were still wet from the tears. My eyes were surrounded by a shade of deep red and my mascara was smudged all over the place. The look on my face was utterly depressing. I again lifted the glass to my lips and growled in frustration again. The bartender noticed my anger and quickly refilled it. I then sipped it slowly.

Inuyasha. More tears came.

'He had to do it on the most beautiful night of the year,' I thought bitterly.

I took another sip.

It didn't help that Sango was still on her date, so her phone was off. God, I wished I could talk to her then.

'I bet he wants me to come crawling back to him... again. Well, not this time. Not now! Not after he's broken my heart... again.' Tears flowed down my cheeks once again. Damn Inuyasha. Damn that slut Kikyo. Damn them both to hell. I gulped down the rest and hollered at the bartender for another refill.

"Sorry, Miss," the bartender said. "Seven is the limit. Bar rules."

"I've... had seven?" I was dumbfounded. How long had I been there? I looked at my watch. Five hours! It felt like five minutes!

"Yes, Miss. He must've been some guy."

"Who?" I asked quizzically as I looked him up and down. He was wearing a black Poison shirt and a pair of dark-washed jeans.

"The guy who dumped you," he said dully. "And if I might say so, he sure made a mistake. I haven't seen a looker like you since... well, a long time." He winked at me.

I sighed and, ignoring his horrible attempt at flirting with me, I said, "I guess he was, but if he's just some asshole in the end, what's the point?"

He shrugged, "That's why you gotta pick 'em carefully."

"If it were only that easy."

"So, how long were you with him?" he asked.

"On and off for six years."

He nodded in understanding. I rolled my eyes. Like he could really _know_. He was a guy. And like all guys, a bastard.

I stood. "Well, I guess I better get going."

"You want me to call a cab for you?"

"No thanks," I replied, "I'll walk."

"You know, it's dangerous to go out at night. Especially for a pretty girl like yourself."

I ignored him, handing him the money I owed him.

He locked my gaze with his. "Crazy things happen at night," he reminded me.

"I'll manage," I said, then, smiling bitterly, "Besides, nothing is worse than what has already happened."

I was really getting annoyed now. I was an adult; I could take care of myself.

"Oh, c'mon now, Miss--"

"Merry Christmas," I cut him off and stomped away. Bastard, couldn't he tell I didn't feel like being come onto?

I casually strolled down the street, wallowing in my misery once again.

_An Hour Later_

I felt the sudden urge for another drink.

I spotted another bar two blocks away, and made my way towards it.

Entering the door, I looked around. I noticed almost every guy in the place was smirking at me. Drunken Bastards. Of course, I was drunk too. But still.

"What would you like, Miss?" The bartender asked as I sat down.

I sighed, "Anything strong."

He nodded, placing a glass in front of me a few seconds later.

"Thanks," I murmured.

Then, suddenly, one of the abominations came up to me.

"Hey, baby," he smirked, eyes sparking mysteriously. Urg... what was it with all these horny men in bars? Do they really have no where else to go? Why not just go out to the nearest strip joint, instead of hitting on all us nice, strong, independent women? Or why not on the corner of thirty first and Main? They'd be _sure_ go get a good time there.

I ignored him, finishing my drink in one go.

He winked at me, looking up at the bartender, "Yo, buddy, get this sexy gal another drink!"

"I don't want another drink," I stated.

"Of course you do!" He grinned.

"Leave. Me. Alone. I don't want another damn drink!" I growled.

He seemed put back, "You know, it seems like you're not enjoying my company." No shit, Sherlock.

"I'm not," I replied simply, trying to calm myself down before I took a knife to this guy. The fact that I didn't have a knife was completely irrelevant.

He smiled, "Maybe not. But I think you would be if we were in a place a little more private..."

My god, where'd I put that damn machete?

"Oh, go screw yourself in a corner somewhere!" I snapped.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Oh, don't be so mean! I can show you a good time."

Yeah, right. Make it sound like I'm up for a game of Monopoly or something. (Which brought back some not-so-fond memories of my drunken uncle on Thanksgiving. "I want to be the dog! _You_ be the fucking boot!") I felt like shouting something like, "_Go to jail! Go directly to jail! Do not pass go! Do not collect 2OO!"_ but I refrained. Probably not a good idea to look _mental_ in a bar either. Besides, now was not the time for games. Uh... ha. No pun intended.

"Get off me," I snarled, I glared at the bartender, who made know move to get the creep off of me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. He reeked of vodka, heroine, and sweat. Oh, great, not only is he a stalker/rapist/drunk, but now he's also a freakin' addict. What fun. "Oh, c'mon, Baby! You know you want me!"

"You fucking bastard, get off of me!"

"C'mon there's no reason for language now!" he smiled drunkenly.

"I believe the lady said, 'Get off.'" A low voice came from behind him. I turned around to see a shadowy figure in the corner. Dark-and-creepy, much?

"Oh, stay out of it!" The drunk said.

The man in the corner stood up, shaking his head. The entire bar silenced. His silver hair flowed around his face. I heard him mutter something like, "Drunken ass," under his breath.

The drunken man stood in shock for about a minute. The silver haired man was at least a foot taller than him, and looked to be twice as strong. Great odds, huh?

"Let me make this a little clearer: Leave her alone," He said sternly. I actually think I gagged at the whole clichéd knight-in-shining-armor pose.

The drunk stepped back slightly, terror instantly filling his eyes. "Oh, yeah... um... sorry... I... uh... didn't hear you." and with that he ran out the door, tail between his legs.

"Um... thanks," I said to the silver haired man, feeling very dizzy. Everyone in the bar continued their conversations.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down next to me, golden eyes filled with concern. I couldn't help but notice he looked familiar, but I shrugged it off. It must be the alcohol talking.

_The Next Morning_

I awoke in the morning with a horrible hangover. I looked around the unfamiliar hotel room and sighed. What had I gotten myself into? I silently crept out of bed and collected my clothes, ignoring the dizzy feeling that was about to make me pass out. I looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed. It was the silver-haired guy from the bar. 'Bastard. You save me from one guy just to get a chance with me yourself.' I thought.

I redressed, deep in my thoughts.

It wasn't my fault. The way his lips pressed against mine and... How his hands... --He had taken complete advantage over me. But, no. Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I can blame it on someone else. I hoped to god we at least used a condom. There was no way I could step back from my life to have a baby. My career couldn't take the hit. My students needed me.

He groaned, rolling over in his sleep. I glared at him, crossing the room.

I grabbed the pen and notepad, and resentfully wrote: _Hope you had a Merry Christmas, Jackass._

I glanced again at his sleeping face and couldn't help but once again get that feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. I shook my head. I could think about that later. I had to meet Sango first. I was already late.

As I ran out the door I heard a cell phone going off in the room. I prayed with every fiber of my being that he was late for something very important.

Ha, I should become a psychic; buy a crystal ball and all that. I'd make millions.

_Forty Minutes Later_

After I got ready, I ran as fast as I could down the street to the cafe, only to find Sango waiting inside at our favorite table in the corner.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour and a half!" She screamed hysterically.

"Sorry! I'll explain later," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Let's eat!"

"You are not going to put me off like that, Kagome Higurashi! Let me see the ring!" She went into a hysteric fit of giggles.

"There is no ring, Sango," I said, exasperated.

She grabbed my left hand anyways, pulling me closer. "Don't you joke with me, Kagome!--"

"Sango, I--" I tried interrupting her.

"I'll hunt you down. I don't care if you miss your own wedding.--"

"Sango!--" I tried again.

"Now, where did you hide the rock? Don't tell me you stashed it in your purse--"

"SANGO!--" It didn't seem to be working.

"You should be _flaunting _it! I mean--"

"SANGO, THERE IS NO RING! THE BASTARD BROKE UP WITH ME!"

She paused. "Don't kid with me. I'll hunt you down. You know that."

I stared at her blankly.

She jumped out of her chair, taking me into a deep hug. Tears filled my eyes. "Oh my god, Kags! I'm so sorry! I thought you two were finally working things out! Why would he even do such a--"

"Kikyo is back," I said simply.

Her eyes mirrored mine, as tears came to the surface. "You know what, Kags? You deserve better than him. Way better!"

"Oh, like _that_ isn't the most clichéd thing that was ever said about relationships!" I cried.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it. Though you _do_ deserve better. Someone special. Someone like..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyways, none of this explains why you were late."

"You see, after dinner with the ass, I went to this bar and--"

"Don't tell me you got kidnapped by some perv. I'll hunt them down and kill them, I swear! Who was it? Which bar was it at, I mean--"

"No! Well, this creep did hit on me, but this other really handsome guy told him to get lost. I was really drunk and started flirting with him and then... well, you get the rest."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You're telling me that Kagome Higurashi--_the_ Kagome Higurashi--had a ONE-NIGHT STAND?" Sango all-but-shouted, causing half the customers in the cafe to look up at us, including one smirking prada-wearing slut-faced chick with five inch heels peeking out from under the table. God, she must be a freakishly short woman. The bitch was trying to cover her laughter. Ya, because the situation was so _god damn_ _funny_, wasn't it?

"A little louder, Sango, I don't think Kikyo-Bitch heard you over in London." I snapped warily. The make-up hoe was now practically falling out of her chair laughing. I rolled my eyes.

Sango's features softened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Forget it. You're forgiven. Change of subject: How was your date last night?"

Her eyes suddenly took on this dreamy look. "Oh my gawd, Kags! I think I'm in love!"

"After one date?" I was very surprised. Sango didn't generally trust men. Therefore, she never gave them the privilege of falling for them.

"He's just _perfect_. Ayame was right, he _is_ gorgeous! _And_ smart! _And_ funny! _And..._" She stopped for a second, rolling her eyes, "slightly perverted, but _still._"

I grinned widely. "My Sango is finally growing up! She's gunna settle down with a nice man, move back to Alabama, have tons of babies and a golden retriever! Oh, and a minivan!" Sango looked annoyed. "How could I forget the minivan? She has to be able to drive the twin boys to soccer practice, and Sophie to dance recitals! Oh my god! You'll make a great mom! You can go to PTA meetings and embarrass your kids to death. And then you'll grow old with the man you loves, watches the kids go off to college and get married! And then grandchildren!" I was practically hyperventilating. "Oh! YOU HAVE TO MAKE THEM NAME ONE AFTER ME! And when I have mine, I'll make them name one after you! AND THEN THEY CAN BE BEST FRIENDS AND--"

"KAGOME! CALM YOURSELF!"

I laughed. "Sorry. Got carried away again, didn't I?"

She looked at me sternly. "Kagome, you can't keep going through these mood swings! You're going to wear yourself out."

I sighed dejectedly, nodding slightly. "I know."

_A Little While Later_

"Are you sure you don't want to go grab something to eat first?"

"No! We'll miss the announcement if we don't get home soon. TAXI!" she screamed.

A cab pulled up, and she yanked the door open, practically decapitating me. "C'mon or we'll miss the winner!" She yelled, somehow already in the back seat.

As I climbed into the cab, I noticed every girl in the cafe glace at their watch, eyes wide, and jump out of their seats.

Yes, everyone loved Sesshoumaru Taisho. Everyone but me.

You see, there has been this world-wide contest going on for the past six months, known only as "Win a Week with Sesshoumau Taisho." Sesshoumaru Taisho is the worlds top romance novelist. Being a literature teacher, I know all about Sesshoumaru's works. I have to show them to all of my students. I hate all of his books, and not one of my students didn't know that.

I mean, it's not like they're bad stories or anything. I just don't believe in true love, especially after Inuyasha. All men figure out how women feel and use it against them. That's just the way it is. There is no true love.

And everyone thought that Sesshoumaru was 'gorgeous.' He was supposedly handsome, and had a great body. Every woman in the world was hoping to win a week with him, praying to be the winner, except for me. I couldn't care less.

When we reached the house, before the car was even stopped, there was a 'whoosh' sound and Sango was already in my house. Why didn't we go to her house for this insane contest? I have no idea. It probably had to do with the fact that I had a bigger television.

"Kagome! Get your ass in here, or you'll miss the winner!" She called.

I paid the cab driver and started walking up the steps.

I was obviously in no hurry.

I opened the front door and continued towards the living room, throwing my jacket over the back of the couch. I ran into my room and changed into a red tank top and black sweats.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the kitchen with two diet cokes feeling much better in clean clothes.

"Think fast," I said and tossed the soda can at her. She caught it in mid air without even looking away from the television. Damn her and her quick reflexes.

Sango squealed as I sat down on the couch. "Oh my god, he's so PERFECT!"

I looked at the screen and practically screamed (with disgust, mind you).

On the television was the man from the hotel.

_"And no the moment millions--No, billions-- have been waiting for..."_

The reporter on the television drowned on as I was lost in thought.

_"There is Sesshoumaru Taisho now!"_

I had slept with Sesshoumaru Taisho.

_"He's walking up the driveway!"_

The Sesshoumaru Taisho.

_"He's at the door!"_

'Kill me,' I thought.

_"He's ringing the doorbell!"_

A "ding-dong!" ran through the house suddenly.

"Kagome, damn it! Get that! I'm trying to see who the winner is!" Sango screamed, not at all finding it odd.

I walked reluctantly to the front door and opened it.

There, stood the Unspoken Author, Sesshoumaru Taisho. I think we've all learned something here, ladies and gentlemen. God is a fan of practical jokes. Ha ha ha. You've won this round.

For a second, I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but it was instantly replaced with a smirk.

I heard a gasp and a squeal from the living room, but ignored it.

"It seems that you are the winner," he said tauntingly. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kick his ass. I wanted to put him in the freaking _hospital_.

But instead, I did the unthinkable.

I slammed the door in Sesshoumaru Taisho's face.

**Next Chapter: **

**An interview with a twist or two.**

"**Feel my wrath, Taisho!"**


	2. The Interview

**Win a Week With Sesshoumaru Taisho**

**By: Brilliant Demise**

**Chapter One: The Interview**

_The Interview_

"Ok, everyone! We're on in twenty!" someone called.

I looked down to see my fifteen-dollar garage sale Nikes shaking. Stupid nerves. It didn't help that I was wearing my sweats that I had just put on a few hours ago. I risked a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on the same black leather couch as me, leaning away as though he, not unlike I, would like to be anywhere else but here. He was dressed in a simple black suit, and his face held a scowl of annoyance. He was ignoring the female host, who happened to be chattering on and on about some new book of his, eyeing him hungrily. Ew. He nodded occasionally, but I could tell he wasn't listening at all. He glanced at me once, obviously wanting me to interfere. He looked pretty desperate. I winked at him, smirking as if to say, "_Not in your life, kid."_

Of course, who happened to see but Miss "Oh-Look-At-Me-I'm-So-Slutty"? She scowled. I almost laughed. Did she think that we...? Ha, I managed to piss her off enormously. Point for me. I saw her fists clench at her sides. She took a minute to steam before she went back to fawning over Mr. Perfect.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at the immaturity of her futile attempt at flirting with him, since he obviously could care less about this chick. She scowled at me angrily again, but then stopped suddenly as an idea hit her. I know, surprising, right? I almost fell off of the couch when I saw a look of actual _realization_ spread across her face. Point one for dumb chick!

But then I found out what her simply _marvelous _idea was. It didn't take long after the smirk appeared on her face that I realized what she was doing. As she started laughing about some part of his novel, I watched carefully as she leaned forward and her right hand was placed oh-so-subtly on his left thigh. I stifled my laugh. She was trying to make me _jealous_. She obviously couldn't see the anger and hatred searing between me and Sesshoumaru. I mean, it _radiated_ off of us. I smiled. At least I might get a good laugh.

She squeezed his thigh gently, her long red nails sinking into the fabric, her eyes sparkling mischievously, and from that moment on, I knew I would be laughing about this until the end of next week. She threw a glance at me, still smirking. I raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask, _"Is that all you've got?"_

And for what happened next, I still don't know how I managed to keep a straight face. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, leaning in closer putting her left hand on his shoulder. Her other hand slowly continued to slide up his thigh getting closer and closer when suddenly--

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling her. She jumped backwards, shocked and gaping. Did she forget he was there or something? She looked utterly mortified that he had caught her. I smirked, again. Two points, me, one point, evil slutty chick.

She stammered, "I... uh--"

"She's trying to make me jealous. Obviously, you haven't told her about our history, have you?" I cooed, laying a hand on his shoulder. Oh, this would definitely get to her. Sesshoumaru and I made eye contact. He nodded, smirking. He knew where this was going.

She looked shocked. "History? Don't make me laugh! Sesshoumaru would never be with a bitch like--"

He stopped her there, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to my ex-girlfriend in such a harsh tone. Or call her a bitch for that matter."

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! May I ask for a round of applause?

"_What?_ EX-GIRLFRIEND?" She screeched. She had jumped out of her chair, knocking it back. The entire studio turned to look at the scene. She stood, huffing and puffing hysterically, hands clenched at her sides, leaning over us.

This time, I couldn't help but laugh while I replied, "It was a _joke!_ God, what crawled up your ass and died?"

She growled at me, but then she suddenly seemed to notice where she was, looking around the studio uncomfortably. She brushed invisible dust off of her blouse and took a step back. "I... have to go to the restroom," She said simply, strutting off.

"You have ten minutes!" someone holding a clipboard shouted.

"Nice one," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I do what I do," I replied, smiling. A compliment? For me? How nice.

"I was talking to myself," he said rudely. So much for nice.

"What are you, a schizophrenic? Should I call the madhouse?" I challenged.

He smirked, "So cynical are we?"

"There is no 'we,'" I said simply.

"Thank God." he replied. And that ended the conversation.

It took her a total of five minutes to come back from the restroom, cool and collected. She sat down in her chair, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at us, obviously sensing the tension. Oh, now she gets it.

"What, still didn't come up with a retort?" I teased lightly.

She rolled her eyes. Oh, so now _I'm_ the immature one.

"Ok, everybody! One minute left!" a new voice called.

"Good luck," muttered Sesshoumaru.

"Talking to yourself again?" I mimicked.

He scowled, "No, I was really telling you, 'Good luck.'"

"Oh." I stated.

"We're on live in 5... 4... 3... 2...1--" And then suddenly the scowl disappeared and was instantly replaced with a pleasant half-smile. I was left dumbfounded, probably looking like an idiot, as the woman in the chair across from us began to greet the millions--No, billions-- of people watching.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru Taisho fans! I'm Yura Hair, here with Kagome Higurashi, the winner of the 'Win a Week With Sesshoumaru Taisho' contest, and the novelist himself!"

She turned to me, and I noticed how much makeup she was wearing. Seriously, did that woman really think that men liked clowns or something? She also was wearing a knee-length ruffled white skirt and a red short-sleeved blouse. It was like thirty degrees outside, and the weather channel said it was supposed to snow later today. What was wrong with this woman? "So, Miss Higurashi--"

"Kagome."

"Yes, well, Kagome, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm a twenty-four-year-old ninth grade literature teacher at Shikon High School," I answered, and, surprisingly, my voice sounded calm, so I continued. Take that, Sesshoumaru! "I have a brother who's just gotten into law school and a best friend who works right across the hall from me."

The reporter seemed rather surprised. "Really? Well, Miss Higurashi--"

"Call me Kagome."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Miss Kagome, you must really be familiar with Sesshoumaru's work. What do you think of it?"

I shrugged, "I tend not to think of it at all." I heard a grunt from beside me. Oh, burrnnn! Feel my wrath, Taisho!

She just laughed it off, and went on to the next question. "And how do you feel about being the winner? The person every woman in the world--and some men--envies?"

I sighed dramatically. "All I know is irony has a way of kicking your ass sometimes."

She looked at me, not knowing how to respond to that, and obviously confused. But it seemed to me she apparently wasn't going to take the risk of asking me what I meant by that. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I help my students with their homework," I said simply.

"Really? You must be very dedicated to your students." She seemed rather annoyed, like I was some martyr or something.

"Yes, I am. Without a good education now a days, you can't get a decent job anywhere. I really don't want to see these kids begging for food on the corner of Tenth street in five years."

Yura laughed, "Well we can't have that now, can we, Sesshoumaru?"

I had forgotten that he was in the seat next to me.

"Actually, I rather disagree with Miss Higurashi's statement. Many people have gotten far without a decent education." He said, annoyed.

I almost growled. "Really? Do you mind naming a few?"

He almost glared at me, but, instead, turned back to the reporter and smiled, dazzling her speechless. "Well, I would, but it seems we've gotten much too off topic."

I rolled my eyes at his evasive attempt. I was about to tell him how badly it worked, but was interrupted by a certain thing I managed to catch a glimpse of from the corner of my eye. I became very worried when I saw the mysterious glint in the enemy's eyes. Never a good sign.

"So, Kagome, what do you think of Sesshoumaru?"

Uh-Oh... I blinked. "The... truth?"

"Yes, of course." She was leaning forward, leering on my every word. She was trying to embarrass me, I could tell. Oh, this would be fun.

I saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rise in interest. Oh, this would be very fun.

"Really?"

She nodded.

'She asked for it,' I thought. I said I'd give them the truth. Too bad they didn't know what it was.

I took in a deep breath, and then let 'em have it. "I think he's an arrogant, hypocritical, selfish, conceited, pompous bastard who needs to get a vanity check."

And for the second time that day, the whole world gaped at me.

**Next Chapter:**

**A disastrous dinner, a sticky situation, and a bathroom breakdown.**

"**It was hell in the form of pasta."**


	3. A Business Dinner

**Author's Note: If you haven't read the new versions of the introduction and chapter one, please do. Also, I know many of you miss the old dinner scene bows head in remembrance but it just didn't work with where I was going. However, be not depressed! It will return in a later chapter! (Though with **_**many**_** revisions). I'm sorry it's been… forever since I've added a real update. But, I've started the next chapter… so you won't have to wait a year until I update again! Grins So… please don't kill me? **

**Also, this chapter is a shorter than I originally planned… but I thought I'd kept you waiting enough.**

**Win a Week with Sesshoumaru Taisho**

**By: Brilliant Demise**

_Chapter Two_

_Business Dinner_

_The Limo_

Sometimes… life just doesn't seem fair.

You just try and you try, giving everything you've got, working your ass off all day, every day, and what do you get after all your hard effort?

Kidnapped, forced into an unbearably tight itchy black dress, and shoved into an overheated limo with a womanizing, chiavistic pig.

What a reward.

It didn't quite help the situation that I'd already embarrassed said pig in front of half the world.

I glowered out the tinted windows, brooding silently to myself.

"You should stop your childish pouting," the devil himself stated beside me, "and enjoy me while you can."

I sent a heated glare towards him, hoping that if I did this for long enough, his head would spontaneously burst into flames. After a few moments, noticing my attempts were futile, I huffed.

"You're too arrogant for your own good, Taisho," I growled, but despite my words, my eyes couldn't help but trail down his chest. I could practically hear the smirk forming on his lips.

I glanced up at his devilish smirk as he replied, "Am I?"

I turned away without answering him.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I turned to him once again.

"Where are we going anyways?" I questioned.

"There is a dinner meeting scheduled with a few of my advisors and my publicist."

"So, I'm forced to go with you _why?_"

"Publicity," he smirked.

I scoffed, "I should've guessed."

"It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

"They could make it so you appear mentally unstable and that you won out of charity."

I gasped.

"Don't sound so surprised. They've done it before."

"_They've done it before?"_

"Again, don't be so foolish. They've done worse."

"_They've done worse?"_

"Yeah. They even killed a few people who were scandalizing me in some of their online blogs. The bodies still haven't been identified."

"They _what?"_

"You're really gullible."

"Am not!"

"And loud."

"Am not!"

"And aggravating.'

"Am not!"

"And stubborn!"

"Am—Oh, forget it!"

"You act as though you're not exclaiming in excitement that you're in the back of a limo alone with me, and that at any moment I could decide to seduce you again."

I scoffed, "Like I want to be in the back of a limo with you alone."

The driver opened the door for him, and he began to climb out.

"Well," his eyes sparkled with amusement as he replied, muttering, "We could always go somewhere a little more private and be alone, if that's what you wish _Ms. Higurashi._"

To anyone else, this statement might seem as flirting, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he was mocking me. My nostrils flared as I huffed angrily once again.

As I climbed out of the limo, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and snarl, "Oh, why don't you just go fuck yourself, Taisho!"

It was only after the words left my mouth did I notice the dozens of reporters waiting outside the restaurant.

A flash bulb went off.

_Dinner_

You'd think that at the end of the day, since I had embarrassed Sesshoumaru Taisho countless times, they'd force me to leave.

You'd be wrong.

You'd think that after I'd publicly humiliated myself in front of millions of television viewers, they'd let me leave.

You'd be wrong.

You'd think that after all the damage I'd done to Sesshoumaru Taisho's reputation in the short span of three hours, there'd be some punishment in order.

You'd be correct.

And that punishment, my friends, is _dinner. _

It may sound harmless, but the reality, my friends, is that it was a thing most horrid. In disguise, it was a normal, everyday meal where everyone sits down together, laughs, and eats to their hearts content, but underneath it all, it was a torture device set up by Sesshoumaru Taisho himself. I warn you: never, and I repeat, _never_ attend something known as a _business dinner_. Never in my life had I come across something so _cruel_, so _painstakingly boring_, as the one I had to endure that night. It was pure hell in the form of pasta.

"Based on the… Blah blah… current dilemma of the recent… Blahdy blah blah… economic drop…"

I was quite sure Sesshoumaru Taisho and his financial attorneys and publicists were trying to bore me to death.

"Book sales… Blah… at their worst…"

I stabbed my noodles roughly with my utensils, imagining I was torturing Sesshoumaru with a giant pitchfork, praying for the night to pass by quickly.

"Final draft… Blah blah blah… and… Blah… with… Blah blah… deadline…"

I was contemplating how far in court I could take a case of attempted murder, when I felt a certain person's eyes on me.

I turned to see Sesshoumaru watching me out of the corner of his eye. I stuck my tongue out at him, not giving a damn how childish I looked.

"Prices… Blah blah… sudden… blah blah… conveniently, it seems…"

He rolled his eyes, turning back to his _oh-so-interesting _conversation.

And that's when I got the idea to call my savior.

I politely excused myself, stood, and turned toward the direction of the restroom. I took a step forward, only to have my foot connect with the leg of Sesshoumaru's chair, causing me to loose my balance. I flew forward, colliding with a waiter who'd happen to have been walking by, dragging him down with me.

And so, my friends, that's how I ended up sprawled out on the floor of a five-star restaurant, covered in chicken alfredo noodles and spaghetti sauce. Conveniently, the plates had all tumbled to the floor, shattering, and causing quite a ruckus, grabbing the attention of the entire restaurant staff and visitors, because I couldn't embarrass myself to death quietly. No, that would just be too easy.

Ignore my sarcastic self.

Blushing, I apologized to the waiter, and almost sprinted to the bathroom. I flung the door open, rushing over to the first sink, where I hung my head in shame.

I took a few minutes trying to regain myself, before glancing up at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was flazzled—there were a few noodles in it—and my cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment. Luckly, the dress Sesshoumaru had insisted on me changing into earlier was black, so the stains were barely visible. I wiped off what I could of the pasta, peeled away the noodles, and desperately tried to tame my hair.

A tear fell down my cheek, and I fell back against the wall, sliding down until I'd reached the floor. I held my head in my hands, trying to calm myself. After all that'd happened that day, all I could still think about was Inuyasha.

Memories upon memories began pouring themselves upon me. I began to remember everything that had happened to Inuyasha and me. I remembered our first date, our first kiss, and our one year anniversary. I remembered everything that we'd been through together.

It was only after about twenty seconds of sitting on the bathroom floor crying, that I realized I was on the bathroom floor crying.

There lies the last of Kagome's dignity. Rest in peace.

After collecting myself once again, I had a sudden epiphany of what it was I had left the table to do in the first place. I dug through my purse, throwing aside a few empty gum wrappers in the process, in search of my phone. I almost squealed with delight when I found it. _Salvation!_

I hurriedly dialed, praying to god—every god, any god—that she'd pick up her phone for once.

"_Hey, this is Sango. I'm probably busy kicking someone's ass. Leave a message, and I'll be sure to kick yours too!"_

Maybe she hadn't heard the phone ring. I dialed again.

"_Hey, this is Sango. I'm probably busy kicking someone's ass. Leave a message, and—"_

Maybe she'd been in the kitchen. I dialed a third time.

"_Hey, this is Sango. I'm probably busy kicking someone's—"_

Maybe she really _had_ been busy kicking someone's ass. I tried again.

"_Hey, this is Sango. I'm probably busy—"_

Or _maybe_ she just fucking _hated _me and didn't want to save her _best friend_ from _embarrassing_ herself to death. I dialed one last time, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"_Hey, this is—"_

"That fucking bitch!" I huffed, bringing the phone to my lips. "God damn it, Sango, answer your fucking phone!"

Then, as my anger took a hold of me suddenly, my arms were out of my control, and my precious cell phone was soaring through the bathroom. I leaped, hands outstretched, grasping out for the only small salvation I had left in this nightmare. I just barely fell short of it, and I watch as in slow motion my hopes died right in front of my face, with a sickening crack. Shattered fragments of cell phone littered the floor.

"_Fuck!" _I screeched. I could hear a faint pause out in the restaurant, a steady silence from the disappearance of conversations and clinking silverware.

I'd woken with a hangover to find I'd had some drunken one night stand, found out that said one night stand was with someone I hated, embarrassed myself in front of every television viewer in the world, and had a mental breakdown while stranded in a five-star restaurant's bathroom covered in Italian pasta with no hope of salvation.

It just wasn't my day.

**Next Chapter: **

**The first night in the Taisho mansion.**

"**And just when I thought this guy could be my ally, I felt a hand grab my ass."**


	4. AN Sun, April 25

Hey, Everyone!

Thought I'd let you all know ahead of time that I plan on uploading a new chapter within a few weeks!

Excited? Me too.

Love you guys and missed you dearly!

Brilliant Demise


End file.
